A Fresh New Start
by HonorableSamurai8
Summary: Naraku became nice and starts a new life at Kagome's era, full summary inside. Rated T just to be sure
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, you people might have question like "How did Naraku buy the house." Lets just say he sold feudal japan money, which is worth a lot of money. , to a museum

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, if I did I woudn't made Kagura died, I mean thats just cruel, she wanted freedom and she died in the end.

* * *

"Naraku-sama, what do we do now?"Kohaku asked when he camed down stairs.

"Well, we need new clothes, because people in this era don't wear clothes like ours, and other stuff we need, so we're going to the mall." Naraku answered.

"Mall?"Kagura asked."What's a mall?"

"It's a big place with a lot of stores where you can buy clothes, food, or other stuff." Naraku said.

"I'm not going to wear clothes like that girl Kagome, am I?"Kagura said.

Naraku shoock his head."No, thats actually a uniform she used to go to school."

"What the hell is a school." Hakudoshi said rudely as he was sitting in the floor.

"It's a place where kids, around your ages, go to learn math, history, science, and other subjects." Naraku answered."It's also where you guys are going."

Hakudoshi didn't like the sound of that."Sounds like a waste of space and time to me."

Kagura gave him another stern look and whack him again with her fan. "So when do we start school."

"Not for a couple of months, right now its summer, its a time when kids get a big break from school." Naraku answered. "Speaking of school, you guys will be studying during summer to prepare."

Hakudoshi was getting more angry by the second, so Kohaku decided to change the subject. "So how do we go to this mall?"

"It's not that far from here, we can just walk."Naraku answered as he opened the front. "Lets go."

* * *

Whey they got there, everyone, except Naraku, were surprise, there were alot of people talking and walking around. Kanna, who is nervous with all the people, went behind Kohaku.

Kagura was getting annoyed, because people were starting to stare at them because of what they are wearing, but she's more annoyed of all the males staring at her.

Hakudoshi growled at the people who were staring at them, and they all stopped staring.

They went into a store with a lot of types of clothes for all people.

Naraku gave them all enough money to buy a week's worth of clothes, he told them where the clothes for males and females so they all spit.

* * *

**With Kohaku**

Kohaku was amazed with all the different types of clothes, he was expecting kimonos and yukatas, but these weren't.

_"This era is so different than mine."_

Kohaku was looking for clothes that suite him for a while until he heard two girls his age behind him.

"Why is he wearing that?" Said a girl with long black hair.

"I don't know, but he looks cute with that on." Said the other girl with pigtail on each side of her face.

Kohaku was blushing when he heard that, he blushed when heard this from the other girl. "Your right, he's evening cuter with his barefeet**(1)**."

He decided he had enough and so he left, but the two girls started follow him and pretty soon it became a chase.

"Wait!" Screamed the girl with the black hair.

"Yeah, we just want to talk to you!" Screamed the other girl.

* * *

**With Hakudoshi**

Hakudoshi was looking at clothes that looks appealing to him, so far he has a white button up shirt,a green and white plaid short, and a plain white T-Shirt.

He was about to go to a jeans section, until a really and buff guy pushed him out of his way. Hakudoshi was enraged, he up to the big jerk.

"Hey!" He screamed. "Watch where your going."

The guy looked down at him."Opps, didn't see you there pipsqueak." He said sarcastically with an amused smile.

"Wipe that smile of yours, you fatass or else." Hakudoshi threatened.

The buff guy didn't liked being called fat, but he started to laugh at Hakudoshi's threat. "Or else what pipsqueak?"

He got his answer when Hakudoshi punched him in the gut.

The man clench at the area he was hit. "You got guts kid." He said as he straightly stands up. "But your punch doesn't match this!" He scream as he punch directly at Hakudoshi's face.

But the punch wasn't delivered, because the albino child caught the punch.

"Huh!?" The man was surprised by this, no one has ever caught one of his punches.

Hakudoshi smirked." My turn." He said with malice in his voice, he flipped the tall guy into the hard tiled floor, and he was unconscious when his head hit the ground.

The heart of Naraku**(2) **has a amused smile, he look around and was glad that the other people were minding their own business and security wasn't there. He picked up the clothes he dropped thanks to the jerk and left so he wouldn't get in trouble.

When he was far enough he was met up with Kohaku.

"Please(Pant) help me." He begged as he pointed at two girls , who were almost closed to the boys. Kohaku hide behind a section of jeans

Hakudoshi was amused by this, but he also looked he didn't want the girls to annoy him.

"Did you know where did that cute boy go?" The pigtailed girl asked Hakudoshi.

"Yeah, he went to hell so he can hide from you two wackos." He said with an annoyed voice.

"How rude." The black haired girl said as she and her friend left.

Kohaku left from his hiding spot when the coast was clear. "Thanks."

"Don't think I'm becoming nice, I just didn't want those girls following us." Hakudoshi said as he left.

* * *

**Loved it, if you do, please review.**

**(1):** I'M NOT GAY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

**(2): **By the way , Hakudoshi is no longer Naraku's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, you people might have question like "How did Naraku buy the house." Lets just say he sold feudal japan money, which is worth a lot of money. , to a museum

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, if I did I woudn't made Kagura died, I mean thats just cruel, she wanted freedom and she died in the end.

* * *

"Naraku-sama, what do we do now?"Kohaku asked when he camed down stairs.

"Well, we need new clothes, because people in this era don't wear clothes like ours, and other stuff we need, so we're going to the mall." Naraku answered.

"Mall?"Kagura asked."What's a mall?"

"It's a big place with a lot of stores where you can buy clothes, food, or other stuff." Naraku said.

"I'm not going to wear clothes like that girl Kagome, am I?"Kagura said.

Naraku shoock his head."No, thats actually a uniform she used to go to school."

"What the hell is a school." Hakudoshi said rudely as he was sitting in the floor.

"It's a place where kids, around your ages, go to learn math, history, science, and other subjects." Naraku answered."It's also where you guys are going."

Hakudoshi didn't like the sound of that."Sounds like a waste of space and time to me."

Kagura gave him another stern look and whack him again with her fan. "So when do we start school."

"Not for a couple of months, right now its summer, its a time when kids get a big break from school." Naraku answered. "Speaking of school, you guys will be studying during summer to prepare."

Hakudoshi was getting more angry by the second, so Kohaku decided to change the subject. "So how do we go to this mall?"

"It's not that far from here, we can just walk."Naraku answered as he opened the front. "Lets go."

* * *

Whey they got there, everyone, except Naraku, were surprise, there were alot of people talking and walking around. Kanna, who is nervous with all the people, went behind Kohaku.

Kagura was getting annoyed, because people were starting to stare at them because of what they are wearing, but she's more annoyed of all the males staring at her.

Hakudoshi growled at the people who were staring at them, and they all stopped staring.

They went into a store with a lot of types of clothes for all people.

Naraku gave them all enough money to buy a week's worth of clothes, he told them where the clothes for males and females so they all spit.

* * *

**With Kohaku**

Kohaku was amazed with all the different types of clothes, he was expecting kimonos and yukatas, but these weren't.

_"This era is so different than mine."_

Kohaku was looking for clothes that suite him for a while until he heard two girls his age behind him.

"Why is he wearing that?" Said a girl with long black hair.

"I don't know, but he looks cute with that on." Said the other girl with pigtail on each side of her face.

Kohaku was blushing when he heard that, he blushed when heard this from the other girl. "Your right, he's evening cuter with his barefeet**(1)**."

He decided he had enough and so he left, but the two girls started follow him and pretty soon it became a chase.

"Wait!" Screamed the girl with the black hair.

"Yeah, we just want to talk to you!" Screamed the other girl.

* * *

**With Hakudoshi**

Hakudoshi was looking at clothes that looks appealing to him, so far he has a white button up shirt,a green and white plaid short, and a plain white T-Shirt.

He was about to go to a jeans section, until a really and buff guy pushed him out of his way. Hakudoshi was enraged, he up to the big jerk.

"Hey!" He screamed. "Watch where your going."

The guy looked down at him."Opps, didn't see you there pipsqueak." He said sarcastically with an amused smile.

"Wipe that smile of yours, you fatass or else." Hakudoshi threatened.

The buff guy didn't liked being called fat, but he started to laugh at Hakudoshi's threat. "Or else what pipsqueak?"

He got his answer when Hakudoshi punched him in the gut.

The man clench at the area he was hit. "You got guts kid." He said as he straightly stands up. "But your punch doesn't match this!" He scream as he punch directly at Hakudoshi's face.

But the punch wasn't delivered, because the albino child caught the punch.

"Huh!?" The man was surprised by this, no one has ever caught one of his punches.

Hakudoshi smirked." My turn." He said with malice in his voice, he flipped the tall guy into the hard tiled floor, and he was unconscious when his head hit the ground.

The heart of Naraku**(2) **has a amused smile, he look around and was glad that the other people were minding their own business and security wasn't there. He picked up the clothes he dropped thanks to the jerk and left so he wouldn't get in trouble.

When he was far enough he was met up with Kohaku.

"Please(Pant) help me." He begged as he pointed at two girls , who were almost closed to the boys. Kohaku hide behind a section of jeans

Hakudoshi was amused by this, but he also looked he didn't want the girls to annoy him.

"Did you know where did that cute boy go?" The pigtailed girl asked Hakudoshi.

"Yeah, he went to hell so he can hide from you two wackos." He said with an annoyed voice.

"How ruined." The black haired girl said as she and her friend left.

Kohaku left from his hiding spot when the coast was clear. "Thanks."

"Don't think I'm becoming nice, I just didn't want those girls following us." Hakudoshi said as he left.

* * *

**Loved it, if you do, please review.**

**(1):** I'M NOT GAY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

**(2): **By the way , Hakudoshi is no longer Naraku's heart.


End file.
